


Do you Mind

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge to the word "Mind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Mind

"Do you mind!" a gruff voice told him.

Rolling over he looked at Perfect Tommy wondering what had happened. "What?" he asked.

"You, snoring, can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here."

Rawhide rolled on to his back and thought for a moment. He was with the Cavaliers sleeping outside the World Watch 1 bus. They were taking a rare time of stopping for the night. 

There were times when they just had to take a moment and relax, like tonight.

Looking up he looked at the stars, counting the constellations he could see. It was good to relax, it did the mind good. Slowly he started falling back asleep.


End file.
